


Polos opuestos

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van a morir de calor y lo único que les queda en la vida es un ventilador estropeado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polos opuestos

Ver a Kurokocchi plantado frente al ventilador, con la boca medio abierta y dejando que la brisilla le despeinase aún más, no tenía precio.

O sí, tenía precio: salir de casa a 80ºC (quizás un pelín menos,  _vale_ ) y arrastrarse hasta el kiosco más cercano para comprar dos polos. Uno de vainilla, otro de frambuesa. Que no se hubiesen derretido por el camino ya era de por sí un milagro digno de mención.

—¡Kurokocchi, ya estoy aquí! —Kise agitó los polos como si de maracas se tratase y, por poco, uno se le cayó al suelo.

Kise le pasó un polo a Kurokocchi, que ni hizo ademán de levantarse del suelo, y le sonrió con dulzura. Desde luego, su novio cada día se parecía más a una oruguita perezosa.

Kise no volvería a comparar mentalmente a Kuroko con un bicho.

—Gracias —dijo Kuroko, hablando frente al ventilador.

—Suenas como un robot —Kise se sentó a su lado y abrió el envoltorio del polo. Mentiría si dijese que le supo a gloria sentir el tacto gélido en sus labios—. ¡Qué rico! Kurokocchi, ¿quieres probarlo?

—No, gracias. Está de tus babas.

Kurokocchi era inusitadamente remilgado pese a ser alguien que se había despertado desnudo en la cama de Kise. Pues él se perdía el polo. Allá él con su conciencia.

Por mucho que Kise quisiese indignarse, lo cierto era que la visión de Kurokocchi tomándose su polo con toda la pachorra del mundo le sacaba una sonrisa. Era adorable. Despacio, refrescándose con el sabor de la vainilla, intentando por todos los medios no mancharse la muñeca con las gotitas que caían.

Era imposible que Kise no fuese el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Kurokocchi, te quie…

La voz de Kise se cortó junto con el buen funcionar del ventilador. ¿Que si se había estropeado? A saber. Kise barajó esa posibilidad, sobre todo al escuchar el gruñido imposible del cacharro —sonaba como Aominecchi cuando le confiscaban el porno— y al sentir cómo la habitación iba degenerando hasta convertirse en el desierto del Sahara.

Iban a morir. Kurokocchi y Kise iban a morir calcinados.

—No funciona —declaró Kurokocchi tras tocar un par de botones y de desenchufar el ventilador para luego volver a enchufarlo.

—Ngo de bleocupesh —dijo Kise con el polo en la boca y trasteando con el ventilador para ver si él daba con la solución.

—No me preocupo —Kurokocchi se levantó, dejó que el polo se derritiese en la mesita del salón y cogió  _algo_  del sofá—. Ya está.

Kise encarcó una ceja. Estaba seguro de que lo que Kurokocchi sujetaba entre sus manos era una revista. Pero no una revista corriente y moliente,  _qué va_ , sino una en la que aparecía Kise en portada.

Ese era su orgullo.

—Solucionado —Kurokocchi empezó a abanicarse con el orgullo de Kise.

Nunca se había sentido tan insultado en la vida.

—¡Pero no la arrugues! ¡Kurokocchi!

La única opción de Kise era quitarle la revista a Kurokocchi, reprenderle por su conducta temeraria —¿y si se hubiese roto una página de la revista? ¡Impensable!— y hacerle el vacío durante un día entero. O medio minuto.

Kurokocchi estaba tan sudado que ya parecía Miss Camiseta Mojada. A eso había que añadirle el ardor de sus mejillas, y eso que ya había vuelto a coger el polo. Pobrecito. Kise no podía permitir que su novio fuese presa del cambio climático. ¡No lo iba a consentir! Aunque para ello tuviese que sacrificar  _su_ revista.

Kise cogió la revista, sí,  _La Revista_ , y con ella abanicó a Kurokocchi, que cerró los ojos y sonrió como un bendito.

—Espera un momento, Kise-kun.

Kurokocchi se sentó entre las piernas de Kise, también tan sudado como si acabase de salir de la sauna, y se acomodó a su modo.

—Puedes continuar. Así nos dará el aire a los dos.

La bondad sin límites de Kurokocchi conmovió el corazón de Kise. Casi se tuvo que morder el puño para no romper a llorar ahí mismo.

—Kurokocchi… Eres de lo que no hay —Kise le dio un beso en la cabeza a Kurokocchi y siguió meneando la revista de aquí para allá hasta crear una nanobrisilla.

No era lo mismo que un ventilador, pero tendrían que apañárselas.

¿Era el calor, Kurokocchi tan pegadito a él o el polo a punto de acabarse lo que derretía a Kise? Nunca lo sabría. O sí. Se le quedó la boca seca cuando el polo se despidió de este mundo y se quedó en un simple palo sin premio.

Entonces, en otro ataque de buenos sentimientos desenfrenados, Kurokocchi extendió su brazo.

—Kise-kun, “aaah”.

—Aaaah —Kise obedeció y pronto notó el polo de vainilla de Kurokocchi en su boca— ¡Gugogocchi!

—Intenta no babarlo demasiado.

El cuerpo de Kurokocchi era una estufa que, a 450ºC (que no, que Kise no estaba exagerando), no era de agradecer. Que el ventilador se hubiese tenido que averiar precisamente  _aquel día_  tampoco le hacía saltar de alegría. Aun así, Kise mantenía que era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Con un polo compartido, una revista arrugada como abanico y a su Kurokocchi abrazándole como un bebé koala.

—Kise-kun, apestas a sudor.

—¿Luego nos damos una ducha? Los dos —sugirió Kise con tono juguetón. Si colaba, él y Kurokocchi pasarían un rato divertido en la ducha. Si no, en el peor de los casos, Kurokocchi le daría un codazo en las costillas y lo dejaría sin respiración.

Kurokocchi le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Creo que es la primera vez que digo esto —contestó Kurokocchi—, pero creo que es una buena idea, Kise-kun.

Vale, sí, Kise ya sabía qué era lo que le había hecho derretirse. Y no era el calor.


End file.
